Eric Medina
Eric Charles Medina (born October 20, 1978) is an American singer-songwriter, dancer and model. His first appearence in the media was during the release of his first single, "All My Life", in 2008, ballad which became a huge success, peaking at #1 in numerous charts around the globe. Medina turned into a rising star and pop sensation at that moment, releasing, thanks to that, one of his most memorable singles til today, "Damaged", featuring the now-deceased boyband, NightCrawlers. He was named the "King of Digital Charts" singles for being the artist who sold more singles digitally in CSAV's chart history, selling only with two singles over 1.5 million copies. Medina got envolved in a couple conflicts with celebrities such as Natasha Lewis , who'd become his girlfriend and later wife, months later, which helped to keep his name in vogue. The single, "Cry Me A River", was another success released by the singer, followed by his marriage with Lewis. After five #1 singles from the "Good Times Gonna Come" album, Medina got a break from media. During this pause, Medina and Lewis got their first and only child, and six months later, they divorced. Five years later away from the media to take care of his and Lewis' child, Eric finally announced his comeback in the musical field, in 2014. His comeback single, "Letters" didn't got too much attention and got an average success, nothing compared as his first album. "Shadow Days", his second album, received a warm promotion compared to his first studio album, Medina didn't release too many performances and just a few interviews, avoiding much contact with the media, focusing in an alternative career. Although the album didn't come not even closer to the numbers sold from his debut, the album made an average buzz, selling about 1 million copies only in the U.S., earning four singles and a tour broadcasted on TV. By that time, Medina still had a 3 months relationship with Lenna. Taking another break from his previous project, Medina failed at coming back with a surprise single on iTunes, "Paint the Town Green", which didn't got too much attention but sold enough for RCA believe and incentive the singer to make an album from it. "Baptized" was release on iTunes at the New Year's Eve of 2015, with an alternative and country sound, turningo into one of the biggest flops from that year, even with its #3 peak, which made worst than his previous album. The album sold about 300,000 copies and got, incredibly, three singles. One year later, Medina announced in 2016 his new project, poiting to a sexier direction, renewing and betting into a similar image from his debut album. The single, "You Make My Love Go" came up with a pop dance sound, focusing on the mainstream and to hopefully turn into the summer anthem. In addition to the re-pumping single at the charts, Medina signed with the chocolate brand Kit Kat and released the album "Stereotype" in April. The album was a great success and brought the singer back to the charts. The album had 5 singles, including hits like "All So Sexy" and "Like a Criminal". The album had its # 1 debut on the Billboard Top 100 sold more than 4 million copies worldwide and even had a tour. The show, which was titled "Love Sex Magic Tour," had more than 70 shows and was even featured at the iHeartRadio Music Festival at the Apple Music Festival, toured South America. In 2017, Medina returned with the single "Familiar" a resounding hit of the American summer and flagship of the album "Emergency". The album was successful and still yielded 4 singles. In addition the album also won an "The Emergency World Tour" tour. The single "Strip That Down" managed to mateve for more than 20 weeks in the top 10 of the American charts. Discography 'Studio Albums' *''Good Times Gonna Come'' (2009) *''Shadow Days'' (2014) *''Baptized'' (2015) *''Stereotype ''(2016) *Emergency (2017) Category:2008